


Breaking

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Two strong people. One weak bed.





	

Kylo knows she’s taller, but he’s not about to let that get in the way of this, and his fingers grab for her waist as he slams her into the wall. Her legs part willingly around his knee, and - by their unspoken agreement - the first thing their hands go to next is their own masks. When time is a factor, it’s easiest to drag your own face clear of armour, and send it clattering to the ground.

Once his hair tosses free, his fingers go back to the solid plate encasing her torso, and he throws his head back with a moan as her lips find his throat. Her teeth and tongue know just where to drag his heartrate higher, and he uses his knee between her legs to push the codpiece she wears into her groin.

Phasma tugs his cowl clean off, and holds his head back with a fist in his hair as she keeps up the angry kisses. Angry that they’ve had to wait, that they’ve not been able to find this space alone together for so long. Distance makes the cock grow longer, and her other hand pulls his belt open, making his whole core feel like it’s exploding out, guts and all. 

The stays give way along her sides, and then he has to lean back enough to pull the one away from her chest, revealing dark fabric below. Phasma grabs at his tunic, shoving it upwards and temporarily blinding him, making his arms reach for the sky as she bares more of him. They don’t need to be all the way naked for this, but the more of her he can touch and feel, the better.

The next step is the table. He hefts her up (as her hands sweep everything out of the way) as he claws at the next round of buckles and fasteners, throwing chromium plate left and right. Her own hands are in his hair again, pulling his face to her clothed breasts. He rubs where she pushes him, and growls until she strips her own shirt off, and her bra. He’s throwing her greaves aside, pulling her out of the prison that reflects his lust back at him.

Once her breasts are free, his hands cup and fondle, his lips pulling the skin and licking at the flesh he tugs in them. His nose grazes her breastbone, and he moves to let her hands unfasten his pants, reaching in to tug his cock free. She curls her legs around his waist, and pulls herself closer.

“Bed,” she says,” and he agrees.  


En-route, the rest of their clothing is removed, and then she’s lying on the bed, her legs spread wide and inviting. Her fingers hold her lips apart, one finger alternatively stroking her clit, then dipping down to her juices and poking inside of herself. The other hand beckons him, and Kylo grabs one knee and bends it up, settling between her thighs.

He doesn’t ask if she’s ready, because he knows. He thrusts home in one glorious, slick welcome, feeling her sex tighten around his cock. It’s just wonderful, and her hands lace over the back of his neck. 

“Harder,” she insists.  


Harder, he gives her. A bracing, and then he’s slamming into her with everything he has. She loves the internal stimulation as much as the external, and he makes sure to grind their flesh together, to give her as much stimulation as he can when he’s in to the balls. 

Harder, faster, words in his ear as he loses himself to the animal rhythm. He’s not even sure where his hands are, he’s lost in the you-me blur when they chase their mutual satisfaction. Fuck, slam, twist, grunt, lick, bite, tug. Short, sharp words for short, sharp acts. The sting in his scalp and the fire in his cock. 

Nails scratch down his shoulders, and Kylo _howls_ , the pain the perfect counterpoint, but then his thrusting means something goes, and suddenly his world is in free-fall and his stomach stays several inches above him as they’re dropping. He can’t work out what’s happened until the tumbling sensation stops, and he realises he’s fucked into her so firmly the bed’s _legs_ have given way, and somehow that’s **hilarious** , and he can’t stop howling with amusement as he rams the last few keen, fierce strokes into her.

Phasma, for her part, is biting down on his shoulder. She reaches between them, and her furious fingers bring herself off moments after, as Kylo hides his amusement in her jawline. Teeth and snickers and then the wonderful sensation of her own climax shuddering around them both.

He feels a little guilty for making her see to herself, but by the time she’s dropped beneath him, he thinks she’ll have forgiven him.

“How are we going to explain this?” she asks, breathlessly.  


“With a very strong dose of memory adjusting,” he replies. Very strong indeed.  



End file.
